


It Was My Pleasure

by Crowleys_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animals, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bubble Bath, Chair Bondage, Childish Crowley, Childishness, Choking, Clingy Crowley, Crying, Cute, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Guilty Pleasures, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Light Bondage, Love, Making Love, Marking, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Necks, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Self-Denial, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Sloppy Makeouts, Slurs, Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snakes, Thighs, Tongues, Touching, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wet Dream, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wingfic, Wings, boyfriend crowley, celestial orgasm, clumsy crowley - Freeform, drunken crowley, spot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Girl/pseuds/Crowleys_Girl
Summary: Pure smutty shenanigans, a look into your life being Crowley's girlfriend, more specifically your sex lives which he decides to spice up.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader, Crowley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> You woke up to darkness, and the glow of the full moon streaming into Crowley's organized bedroom. Then you heard the distinct whimpers of none other than your boyfriend Crowley.You were about to put a hand on his chest to wake him up when you heard the quietest of moans. You couldn't very well let his pleasure be wasted.

You woke up to darkness, and the glow of the full moon streaming into Crowley's organized bedroom. Then you heard the distinct whimpers of none other than your boyfriend Crowley. You shifted your body to turn towards him. He was no longer spooning you but was lying stomach up and his whole body was shaking. You were about to put a hand on his chest to wake him up when you heard the quietest of moans. You weren't sure if you had heard him correctly or whether your own arousal was betraying you, so you waited. There it was again, a little louder this time, a strangled moan escaping his parched lips. You studied his face scrunched with pleasure and listened to his sounds of satisfaction. You couldn't very well let his pleasure be wasted. You slipped your hand below the waistband of your underwear and began circling your cold finger around your clit, adjusting the pressure as you went. By the time Crowley's moans had grown louder and more persistent you were so close. Your legs were shaking as they attempted to stay shut in order to keep that delicious pressure on your bud and your breathy moans intertwined with his strangled ones.

_Just a little further, c'mon baby give me one more moan, and I'll cum, one more moan._

Then he shot up with a quick intake of breath. You slowly took your hand out of your shorts and sat up with him.

_Damn, I was so close._

You studied his face, his tense shoulders and the distinct bulge under the blankets.

_Looks like he was close too._

"Hey baby, I heard you." You said gently. "Want me to help you with that unfinished business?"

He looked at you hesitantly with pleasure glazed eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great." He said leaning in to scrape his teeth against your neck earning a shiver from you. "Only if you let me get you off too." He said with a wink as his tongue quickly slipped out and tasted the air around you.

"That's a deal."

You pushed him gently back onto the bed. You were both so riled up still, you didn't bother with the foreplay. You slipped off your shorts and his and mounted yourself. He slipped into you so easily and you both moaned at the contact.

"Mmm, you feel so much better than my dream." He murmured.

"Good, and let's keep it that way." You kissed him then dragged your lips across his angular cheekbone and down his sharp jawline. You licked a stripe up the column of his throat and he groaned.

Your hips met slowly and sloppily. You were both too tired to rush the pleasure.

You dragged him in and out, it felt like waves of intense pleasure washing over you, with the rub of every ridge of him. It looked like he was enjoying it just as much as you were, his face was contorted with pleasure and his back was slightly arched, you couldn't resist dragging your nails down his chest, over his nipples and down his abdomen. That only made his arch his back further. The new angle made him hit that ridged spot in you harder. You let out a languid moan.

You were so damn close. You applied a slight pressure to the base of his neck and you immediately saw he was on cloud nine. He weakly moved his hand to your clit and sloppily rubbed it. Your legs were shaking, your back was arching and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You both let the endless waves of pleasure crash over you until you eventually stilled. The world began to spin and before you knew it your body was falling towards his, but he gently caught you.

"Woah baby, are you quite alright?" His concerned voice sounded muffled through your pleasured haze.

"Mhm." You smiled. "You just felt so good." You giggled.

"Well there's more where that came from." He chuckled into the skin of your collarbone. "Let's rest first and we can go for round two in the bath." He murmured into your skin as his eyes fell shut.

"Mmm, an' you gotta tell me 'bout your dream." You mumbled as you felt exhaustion set into your bones.

"M'kay."

"Love you."

"Love you too darling."


	2. Bath Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Crowley fight his inner demons together the morning after your lazy midnight sex. Ater you take care of him, he takes care of you in the bath.

The bustling noise of busy London streamed through the slightly open windows of Crowley's flat. You feel his soft snores tickle your shoulder blades. You shift in his grasp to admire him.

God he was handsome.

More handsome than any angel you'd ever seen. He always introduced himself to the world as a demon, but in your eyes he would always be a fallen angel, nothing worse. Your fallen angel. You wanted to mark the column of his neck, and his collar bones. He made you want to run your lips across every surface of his skin. Even when he was sleeping he was still so damn hot. You unknowingly run a finger across his collar bones, too enchanted to notice him stirring. As you dragged your finger along you felt him shiver under your touch.

"So beautiful." You whispered.

"Are you talking about me?" He murmured against your forehead as he attempted to kiss you.

You nodded in approval.

He stayed silent but broke out a little grin. He wanted to objectify your point, but knew better than to argue with you. You always told him he was your fallen angel but he wasn't an angel, he wasn't beautiful. He was an ugly hideous creature. He never understood how you could love him. Cold, calculated, shut off from the world. Yet somehow you had managed to break down the walls of his fortress and save him from himself. He could never thank you enough but time and time again you insisted on giving more and more of yourself to him. Sometimes that level of commitment and love scared him. It scared him now.

You sensed a change in Crowley. His eyes glazed over in a distant way and his grin sizzled into a slight frown. You knew you had struck a painful chord within him.

"Hey, Crowley?" You brought your hand up to caress his cheekbones. "Are you alright?"

Tears began to well in his eyes and a quiet sob left his quivering lips.

"Hey, hey." You brought both your hands up to cup his face, and scooted up so you were eye leveled with him. "Baby, I'm sorry if my comment hurt you. Please come back to me."

Tears fell from his reptilian eyes and he just clutched you tighter. He hid his face in your neck and let quiet sobs wrack through his body.

It hurt to see him this way, but you stayed faithful no matter what. Saving the world from the Armageddon had it's perks but you knew it had brought back bad memories. He started opening up to you more but his breaking walls meant a rush of emotions and thoughts would come tumbling out after all those millennia.

You ran your hands through his fiery hair and rubbed soothing circles on his back in an attempt to calm him.

Eventually his sobs turned into sad shudders and quiet hiccups. 

"I love you baby, you know that right?" You whispered.

"That's what scares me." He admits quietly.

"How does it scare you?" You ask twirling a tuft of his hair around your finger.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to give you enough. That one day you'll realize that you've given me more than I gave you. I'm so scared to lose you because you deserve better." He feels that sore lump of a sob catch in his throat again.

"Hey, hey, look at me." You say gently. He moves his head away from your shoulder. "I am pretty sure, I decide what I deserve, and I decide who I want to love, and you. You are what I deserve and you are what I love. Anthony Crowley, you don't give yourself enough credit, but I will always be here for you no matter what. On the bad days, on the good days, I'll be here, because I love you. Okay? I. Love. You."

He nods and takes your hand from his back and kisses the inside of your wrist. "okay" He says quietly, testing out his words. "Okay." He smiles at you and pulls you closer and closes the space between your faces. "Okay." He says against your lips.

Just like that, the fiery haired angel is back. With a big libido apparently, as you can feel his member poke at your stomach.

"Wanna take this to the bath?" You say with a giggle.

"Always." He murmurs against your lips.

Somehow you two make it to the bathroom, without tripping. He places you on the bathroom counter as he makes the bath. You admire the view you have of his unclothed body. The way the muscles in his shoulders move as he opens the bubble bath container. The ways the muscles in his back ripple and pull taut as he bends over to shut the water off. Good lord, he was going to be the death of you.

"Admiring the view I see." He turns to you with a cheeky grin.

"Always." You repeat his words.

You hop off the counter and he holds your hand as you step into the warm bath. You slip in with a sigh, and admire the handiwork your nails did on him the night before as he climbs into the bath opposite to you. You knew he could just miracle them away but he always insisted on keeping whatever marks you gave him. He let his head lean against the rim of the tub and you both let the warm water loosen your sore muscles. 

You peeked an eye open to find Crowley still enjoying the water.

You crawled towards him in an attempt to act sexy but the tub was more slippery than you expected and you fell on top of Crowley.

He grunted as your leg brushed his stiff member.

You both laughed as you murmured apologies. You straddled his lap and started to mark his neck. You began tracing the raised scratches you had made on his chest when he stopped you.

"Hey, last night you took care of me, it's only fair I take care of you." He looked you in the eyes.

He turned you over so that your back was to his chest and ran his fingers over your already hardened nipples. He traced patterns on your skin as he inched his hands lower until his fingers finally made contact with your clit. You sighed in pleasure as he began to massage your folds. He let his hand drop further down and inserted a finger into your hole. You arched your back as you welcomed him. He worked up a rhythm until he decided to insert another finger. You snaked your arm around his neck to pull the hair at the base of his neck and it earned you a groan. Your other hand found purchase on his hipbone and you began to grind your backside against his member. He groaned and murmured against your neck "Baby if you keep this up, I'm gonna hit my high before you do."

Then he did the most wonderful of things and slipped a finger into your anus. You arched your back which increased the pressure your backside had with his cock and he moaned. He continued with his double penetration, massaging your pelvic floor. Your writhing body gave a delicious friction for Crowley's cock between the folds of your cheeks.

"Ngh, fuuuck baby, gonna cum. Please tell me you're close." Crowley breathed heavily in your ear.

"Ungh, yeah baby, mmm 'gon cum. Gonna cum so hard baby. You're so good to me baby. Cum for me, my fallen angel."

Just like that, you tipped him off the edge and you followed suite, tumbling into a pleasurable hole of moans and grunts. He was so good to you, and knew exactly how to play your body to make beautiful music.

You both sat sweating in bath water that had cooled down significantly. Crowley removed his fingers from your folds and you sighed from your loss. His nose nuzzled your shoulder blade. "You good baby?"

You chuckled "Never been better." you turned your head to kiss him and you murmured a thank you.


	3. Snake Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had suggested it, a slip of the tongue over dinner. Blushed cheeks after he realized what had come out of his mouth but you wanted him to be happy so you said you'd try it. You hadn't realized how hot he could be as a snake and how good it felt to have him in you, tail, cock, fingers or tongue. You had yet to try using the wings...

You couldn't stop looking at his mouth while he happily ate his breakfast as he read the daily news. Since you stole his shirt, he paraded around his flat with his boxers and you admired the gentle outline of his muscles as he moved to stretch. Shit. Those lips, that tongue. Those reptilian eyes of his. God, you would love to stare into those eyes as he made you cum with his mouth alone. Fuck, you were so turned on right now. You couldn't think of anything but his face buried in your thighs. Oh god, his thighs, fuck, you would love to grind yourself on those thighs one of these days. 

You knew you were staring and you knew that was just asking for trouble but you couldn't help that he was so damn hot.

Then he looked straight at you and a sly smile formed on his lips, you were fucked.

"I know that look." He chuckled. "I just want to hear you tell me what you desire."

_What a fucking cock, making you work for it._

An unexpected breathy moan left your mouth "Want you to wreck me."

Just like that, he reverted to his snake form, slithering towards your ankles. You sat patiently on his throne awaiting orders from none other than the snake of all snakes that tempted Eve herself in the garden of Eden.

"Lossse the clothesss."

You immediately obeyed, wanting no more than for him to touch you where you desired it the most.

"Sssit with your kneesss propped on the armressst."

_So you really were doing this now._

Your open legs left nothing to hide your dripping and puckered holes on display, waiting for him to fill.

He wound himself up the legs of his chair securing your legs in the process, then he wrapped himself around your abdomen and chest, just enough to give you a pleasurable pressure to satisfy your want to feel yoyr breath rattling in your lungs as you breathed. Your breasts were on display for him to tease with his tongue. Then he slithered himself to the back of the chair to secure your wrists. You were bound, and ready for the taking.

"I sssmelll your arousssalll my sssweetsss." He hissed.

Suddenly you felt his thick tail penetrate your hole. It felt foreign but he hit so deep you couldn't help but moan and arch yourself into his grasp.

"Doesss that feel good?"

You quivered and nodded. God, you didn't want him to stop. He had suggested it, a slip of the tongue over dinner. Blushed cheeks after he realized what had come out of his mouth but you wanted him to be happy so you said you'd try it. You hadn't realized how hot he could be as a snake and how good it felt to have him in you, tail, cock, fingers or tongue. You had yet to try the wings...

You felt the edge of his tail tickle your walls as he slid himself out of you.

"Sssorry I'm new to thisss." He hissed in your ear.

" 's fine" you gritted out.

He slid his tail into you angling it so it pushed in farther. On his way it he put a heavy pressure on your g-spot and had you seeing stars. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. He knew your body inside out. He knew what could tip you over the edge, he wanted to prove to you he could pleasure you no matter what.

He wiggled his tail around, testing the waters.

"Ungh, Crowley?" You stuttered out " Angle towards my front. Mph, you'll ffind my aah-spottt."

Your thighs were shaking around his thick body. Then you felt his tail hit that deep spot inside of you, he slithered his tail side to side and you began to ground your clit against him craving more friction. He kept such a delicious pressure to your clenching walls, you could feel the knot in your abdomen tighten. He added more pressure and increased his speed, resulting in a buildup to your orgasm. It had you shaking, and heaving, his grip on your chest leaving your breath rattling in your lungs. Oh god, he was good at this.

"How'sss that?"

You couldn't form coherent sentences. You just moaned his name.

He chuckled in your ear and nuzzled your sweet spot.

He gave you time to breathe, slithering his tail out of you as you jerked and he licked your face with affection.

Before you knew it, you were at it again. He had lubed his tail (probably miracled it knowing your cheeky fallen angel) and he gently probed your anus. He pulled away but slithered his head down into your folds and liked the rim of your ass. You shuddered as his tongue dove deeper into you, licking you out like parched man. He lifted his head to your breasts and began licking around the hard nubs as he slowly plunged hus tail into your ass earning another hoarse moan from you.

"Fuuuck meee Crowley."

"I intennnd to do thaaat my dearessst." He dragged to vowels out knowing full well how much it turned you on.

He pulled out of you and thrust himself back in at a steady pace, changing his angle in search of the spot that would make you throw your head back in ecstasy. Crowley had reluctantly done his research to maximize his deep penetration, he wanted to reach parts of you, no one had ever touched. He wanted to give you orgasms so strong you'd see stars for days. He'd reminded you of this, every second leading up to this moment, and fuck did that man get you riled up.

Then jackpot, the tip of his tail nudged your cervix and shudders wracked your body. He kept the angle, determined to wreck you. You were putty, murmuring incoherent words, chanting his name in a pleasured haze. Then you felt the most peculiar thing Crowley somehow managed to fill your ass even further. You thought you could feel two protrusions from his body.

"Shit, ungh Crowley what is that?"

" 'Sss my cocksss deeear. Isss it tooo muccchhh?"

"No, no, god no, hmph, it's good, so good."

You writhed in his grasp, it couldn't get any better than this. He was stretching you so well, and hitting all the right places then he groaned, and it vibrated every part of him.

"Shit Crowley do that again."

You could feel the familiar knot growing in your abdomen again.

You were so close.

He removed his tongue from your hardened buds and slithered his scaly head back into your folds, this time inserting his tongue into your pussy. His tongue reached to apply pressure on your cervix from the other side as he continued to pound your ass. You ground your clit against his solid nose desperate to cum. He groaned over and over, the vibrations of his body shook uncontrollably as the pleasure became too much and you screamed Crowley's name as you squirted. Your walls constricted against his cocks and he murmured "Fuck, ssso tiiighttt." 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shuddered as he came into you coating your walls with his cum, that seeped out of your hole and dripped down your thighs. He consumed all your juices, it never seemed to end. At first he was genuinely concerned as he saw the seconds turn to into a minute and then another and your body still shook with vibrating tremors, but you looked so utterly pleasured and he decided he had done his job. Your face stayed contorted in pleasure, silent o's falling from your puffied lips. Eventually your juices ran out, your toes unfurled and your body lay limp.

_Fuck, you could get used to this Crowley._


	4. Wing Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Crowley's birthday and since last year's first wing preening episode, you thought you'd design a special gift for him.

It was Crowley's birthday and since last year's first wing preening episode, you thought you'd design a special gift for him.

You came home from work discarding your heels at the door with your briefcase.

"Baby? You home?"

Silence welcomed your call, all except the slight ruffle of the plants as you passed them. Well, it looked like your fallen angel hadn't returned from his work yet. You sighed, as you felt butterflies start to invade your stomach with the nervous anticipation to give your gift to Crowley.

You took a hot shower to release the tension in your muscles and changed into one of Crowley's shirts. When you got out and still saw no trace of your angel, you decided to cook the two of you a romantic dinner.

As you stirred the prawns in the tomato and basil pesto sauce you heard the familiar flap of wings, then the comforting hug around your waist from your one and only angel. The scent of leather, firewood and something distinctly Crowley made your head spin.

"Honey I'm home." He mocked into the skin of your back. He kept his face there, his body curling into yours, soaking, breathing in your scent.

"So! What's for dinner!" He suddenly perked up, and moved to your side, his arms never leaving your waist. He took a finger and scooped some sizzling sauce onto it and popped it in his mouth.

_That daredevil._

He hummed in content as he tasted it. "Well, whatever it is I can't wait to eat it." He exclaimed happily, putting emphasis on all his T's and he winked at you.

Somehow you managed to plate the food and bring it to the table, all while Crowley clung to you like a stubborn puppy. You both sat down across from each other at his small dinner table.

_Finally some space._

Nope, he tangled his legs with yours and intertwined his fingers with your hand and you were stuck. Before you dug in, you wished him a happy birthday and gave him a peck on his lips. He took off his glasses and began to scoff down the food contentedly. For a demon, he really was a happy soul, at least when you gave him food.

_What a simple creature._

Within seconds he had finished his food and now sat patiently across from you, sipping slowly at his wine. He popped his wings out and let them spread to their fullest length. You heard a satisfying crack from his joints as he shook his wings out.

"Sorry, was gettin' stiff." He winked at you again.

_That cheeky bastard._

He relaxed his wings and let them flop onto the ground around the dinner table. He sipped slowly at his wine, keeping his eyes on you.

_What was he up to?_

You felt his legs gently push yours open. You tried to resist, just to give him a hard time, but to no avail. So you tried to focus on eating your food, but couldn't help sneaking a peek at him. He had a sly smile plastered to his face.

_He was up to no good._

Something soft began to run it's way up your thigh, and you looked to see that one of his wings was not in fact on the ground anymore. You attempted to continue eating but when you felt the tip of his wings brush against your bare core you shuddered and all thoughts of eating flew out the window. You let him tease your clit, eyes falling shut in pleasure, your hand gripping his harshly. Your eyes flew open and you jumped into action immediately realizing your mistake. 

You quickly got out of the chair and unclasped your hand from his and made your way to the door.

"Hey, (Y/N), darling, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I thought you liked my wings." He said disappointedly.

"No." You started. "No, no, it was fine with me, but today's your birthday, not mine." You took something out of your briefcase and hid it behind your back as you walked back towards Crowley. "That means, I get to pleasure you tonight." You stuck out the thin blue velvet box to him.

He looked up at you quizzically and reached out to take the box. "What if your pleasure is mine too?" He asked playfully.

"We can deal with that later."

He opened the box to find two identical items. They looked like elongated silver bullets with ridges. They were the length and width of your pointer finger and a small remote and charger accompanied them. He studied them closely then looked at you. "What are these?" He asked inquisitively.

"A little something I designed myself." You began as you took them out of the box with your hand. The other one came to cup his face.   
"After our preening sessions, I thought we could use those pleasure points of yours to our advantage." You explained, dragging your thumb across his lower lip. You kissed him gently and saw his pupils dilate with arousal. You tugged the hem of his shirt up, and he got the note and began removing his upper layers until he sat their, in his tight leather pants, shirtless. You took the remote and turned them on then strutted gracefully around to his back and pushed him forward. You gently lifted a wing and he sucked in a harsh breath.

"So they go in like this." You explained as you teased the rim of his hole.

"Please." He begged breathlessly.

You slotted the vibrating bullet into his hole and he let out a strangled moan. You did the same to his other wing, and you kissed his neck endearingly.

"Are you good baby?"

He nodded his head and shuddered as the movement made the vibrators shift inside him.

"Baby I need words."

"Yesss." He hissed.

You gently added pressure to the bulges in his back and he lost it. The muscles in his back tensed and he arched into your hands as his head fell back onto your shoulder, his eyes falling shut. His wings extended and began shaking violently, knocking over a stack of books on a table. You rubbed your thumbs in circular motions over his bulges and his trembling intensified.  
Your name tumbled off his lips in his pleasured ramblings.

His trembling slowed and his breathing returned to normal as you steadily turned the speed down. You removed the vibrators and he whimpered at the empty feeling. You pressed feather light kisses to his exposed neck. You nuzzled his shoulder as you waited for him to come back to his senses. You cooed his name quietly and ran your fingers gently through his feathers and he groaned. He turned his head slowly, blinking with heavy eyelids and gave you a sloppy wine tinted kiss.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He let out with a hoarse voice.

You giggled and made a move to get up "Nooo, don' leave me. Don' wan' you t'leave meee." He whined.

"How 'bout you miracle yourself a glass then." You chuckled at his antics.

He attempted to snap, but his finger slipped, still spent from his high. He attempted to snap again, but nothing happened.

"Oh no, baby what's wrong?"

"Seem s'like y'gave me a celestial orgasm." He snickered at his slurred comment. "Rule's that no angel can use magic immediatemy...immediatetemy...immeditateme." he wrinkled his nose struggling to pronounce the word, his head still lulled on your shoulder.

"Okay, as long as you're okay." You began. "Let's get you to the bed." You slid his arm over your shoulder and lifted him out of the chair by his waist. He leaned into you heavily, his head falling forward.

He gave you a dopey smile as you both began to stumble towards the bedroom. "Willa get t'pleazzz ya latur...ladur...laser." he wrinkled his nose again.

"Waaay later, baby." You chuckled out of breath as you attempted to haul his heavy body to the room. "Hey, do you mind folding your wings? They're kinda heavy."

"No canoodle doodle." He laughed at his words. "No enershy."

_You've got to be kidding me._

After a long agonizing journey, you made it to the bedroom doorway. It was pretty wide, but you needed to get his wings through.

"Baby, can you hold onto the doorway for a bit so I can get your wings through?"

He nodded sluggishly and made a reach for the door. The moment you turned around you heard a thud and an ooff from the clumsy demon. You looked back to find him face down on the ground.

"M'okay." He slurred out.

You made a move to curl one of his wings through the doorway when he interjected.

"Gotta be carefill 'bout th'wings, still sore."

You reached out for one and gently curled it through the doorway and he groaned.

"I'm sorry baby, I just have to do your other wing."

"S'okay. Kinda huwts but s'kinda good." He muffled into the ground, grinding his hips against the carpet.

You couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous scene before you. You quickly curled his other wing through the doorway which pulled another groan from him. You crouched down beside his humping form and put a hand on his lower back.

"You horny demon."You mumbled to yourself.

"Heard'at!" He said as he stilled his hips.

By a miracle you got him to sit on the bed, and you were about to let his back fall against the pillow when he blurted out "Have t'have wingsh in th'air." 

You immediately understood what he meant so you lay him down on his side then rolled him over.

You earned a quiet "thanks" before you attempted to crawl under his wing to lay beside him. When he noticed you struggling to lift the heavy thing, he lifted his shaking wing with a whimper and set it on top of you.

You kissed him goodnight and just when you thought he was asleep, you heard him murmur "Bes' burthday 'ver."


End file.
